


Problematic purpleds

by Muffinfork



Category: lolno - Fandom
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinfork/pseuds/Muffinfork
Summary: A bunch of problematic purpled one shots. Don’t like it don’t fucking read it
Relationships: Andrew | gamerboy80/Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled/Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Purpled/Sammygreen (Video blogging RPF), Purpled/Wallibear (Video blogging RPF), purpled/punz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	1. Requests

Hey so basically this is a bunch of purpled one shots but problematic I guess. I’m currently super focused on this so as soon as my obsession is finished I’ll orphan or delete this shit. 

Send requests! I’ll do pretty much anything except rape or some weird ass kinks. I do have comment moderated because I wanna keep my comments clean of hate but if it’s a requests I’ll most likely allow the comment. 

Bye


	2. The tree prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled is a prince and 80 is a knight :) I want to continue this but i dont know if I should

Purpled loved climbing trees. As soon as he got done with his princely duties he ran to the forest and spent the remainder of his day there. Nobody knew exactly where he went but they knew when he returned he seemed to be in a much better mood. But soon enough his father got tired of these disappearances and made one of their knights follow him. His name was 80 and immediately Purpled had fallen in love. He would try to make the knight have conversations with him whilst at the tree and the two had gotten closer. After that having someone constantly following you didn’t seem to bad. 

The summer sun burnt down on everyone but the two. Both shielded by the green leaves of the trees they sat on. It was one of the first days Purpled could convince the older to climb the tree with him. They were talking quietly so as to not disturb the workers just outside the tree line. Their smiles were bright the more they talked, loving each other’s presence. A comfortable silence fell over the two for a few moments as they heard someone walk by. But 80 was lost in the youngers boys eyes and easily thought he could be lost in them all day. He was snapped out of his daze by a hand waving in his face. Regaining his focus his brain seemed to take in the nervous expression and twitchy movements he was making. “What’s wrong Purp?” That seemed to send him into more panic as he started stuttering. “Well- um you see- I mean I was just wondering if I could tell you something” 80 nodded.

“Look so the last few weeks I’ve kinda liked you- and I don’t mean like a friend thing or whatever, and I get that it’s weird and you’re gonna hate me after but-“ his eyes widened. Was Purpled actually confessing that he shared the same feelings 80 had been feeling? He was. He realized the boy had stopped talking now and took his chance to speak “well I must say this isn’t much of a surprise”. Purpled didn’t like the teasing tone in his voice. “But i admit I’ve shared the same feelings for you, Purp” all nerves that had gathered in the prince washed away immediately and his smile re appeared. “Wait really?” 80 had to quiet the boy with a hand over his mouth because one of the farmers nearby had looked over to them. He still nodded while glaring over at the old man who seemed to get a little afraid. 

They had to head home after a few more minutes to continue their daily tasks. They had come to the conclusion that they had to keep their relationship a secret. The king would never approve and not only punish the prince but also kick the knight out of the kingdom completely. As soon as they walked into the castle the other knights had pulled 80 away to work on training and Purpled was sent off to his room. They left with the promise they would meet up later that night while the castle was asleep.


	3. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled and Walli have a date and get walked in on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit rushed i wanted to make something :) i promise i'll do requests soon but they are still open for the time being.

Wallibear sighed as he reached the Dream SMP. He was given permission to visit his boyfriend whenever he pleased by Dream and the two had taken that way too literally. They had planned out another date up in Purpled UFO and now it was just the matter of getting there without being stopped. Specifically the server owner who happened to be Purpleds brother. It was fun to say the least to get an hour long lecture as to why Walli would have to watch his back if he were to do anything to break the heart of the teen. Today seemed to be one of the lucky days because the building came into view quickly and he opted to run the final distance. 

He stepped into the water elevator and was thrown up into the ship. It was a surprise when he was met with a dark room. A few lanterns were lit around the room but they were dim so he couldn't manage to see anything. “Uh Pur- HOLY” he was cut off by his own yell of fear. Hands had gripped at his shoulders. He turned quickly and grabbed both of the person's wrists and tackled them to the ground. “Walli, Walli, Walli wait” Purpleds voice was music to his ears and he sat back on his knees. He could make out small features of the boy and the goofy smiled across both their faces “Purpled do not ever do that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack”. They both moved to stand up and Purpled lit up a few more lanterns to give them a better source of light. 

They spent a lot of the night eating the food Purpled had made for them. It being a very short notice he only managed to cook up some steak and grab carrots from his farm. They ate sitting in Purpleds bed. When Walli first asked why he had a severe lack of furniture all he said was “What's the point when bed is more comfy” and then they both got interrupted by Punz and Dream barging. That did happen a lot, the two barging in. But sometimes, like right now, they could plan it exactly so the two older men were out doing their own thing. Which meant it was perfect time for either to make a move and today Walli chose to.

They had set their plates aside and were discussing what they wanted to do next. Walli had smiled after a moment and leaned over to meet their foreheads “I have a wonderful idea of what we should do”. He watched Purpled shudder and mouth drop open slightly “Oh yeah, what would that be?”. Next thing they knew Purpled was lightly pushed down onto the bed and Walli was climbing over him. He bit down in the crook of his neck, enjoying the little whines his boyfriend was letting out. He worked on covering the pale skin with as many marks as he could and only stopped to pull off both their shirts. Purpleds hands grabbed at the sheets under him and moved his hips to try and chase the friction he desperately needed. Both lost in the haze of pleasure to pay attention to whatever was going on in the world.

That didn’t work out for the best though because they broke apart at the sound of someone shouting “What the hell?!”. They looked over at the elevator where a shocked Tommy stood. “Ohoho I am so telling Dream and Punz two were screwing” his loud cackle echoed back down the machine as he ran out the prime path. They both threw their shirts back on before going to chase after the blonde but were way to late. The two men looked at the pair with anger in their eyes as they ran up, and soon it was their turn to run away.


	4. Punz/Purpled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled steals Punz’s hoodie and gets fucked :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shit sorry

You couldn’t blame him for taking punz’s hoodie. It was soft and comfortable and smelt just like the older man. Plus he would never find out. Purpled would only wear it at home and soon Punz would think he just lost it and boom everyone was happy. If he could hide the stupid feelings he’s had for the past few months he couldn’t do the same with a clump of fabric. 

The previous night the pair were up late building a secret base to share. They both wanted a change of scenery every so often so this was the solution. It wasn’t permanent but it wasn’t not. By the time they chose to pack up for the night Punz was practically dragging him by the purple hoodie to his house. That was a bad idea though because as he woke up he could faintly hear the pounding on his door. It took him a minute to realize that today was the meeting for the SMP and he was close to 10 minutes late. Looking out his window he was Punz standing in a white t-shirt looking slightly... worried? Of course not, he was just annoyed and Purpled was just tired. 

He ran outside apologizing quickly as he tried to mess with his hair to fix it up. He looked back at his friend who was staring with his mouth slightly open in shock. Purpleds mind searched for what could surprise him so much until he realized he switched to Punz’s hoodie before he went to sleep last night. He tried to figure out what to say. “Hey fuckers. Dream says to stop messing around and get back” Tommy was on the other end of the path behind them with a glare directed at them. Purpled just ran to catch up with Tommy, refusing to look back at the older and catch the disgust most likely crowding his face.

The meeting was short and simple. Dream asked what everyone had planned to find who would be free to get supplies with him and George. Niki was going to prepare food for her bakery, Sam wanted to get some work done on a new build he started, and when he asked Punz he said “Me and Purp are working on something”. Dream nodded and moved to threatening Tommy if he didn’t shut up he wouldn’t be able to hang out with stubborn and would instead help Sapnap clean up some creeper holes. 

After the meeting Purpled started walking back to his house where he planned to hide until he died. He was half way back when a firm grip snatched his hood “What happened to working on our base Purpled?” Purpled couldn’t tell his emotions so he just stood dumbfounded. Punz raised an eyebrow “O-oh I was just gonna change to a t-shirt, didn’t want to get too hot” he nervously laughed. Punz just shoot his head though and pulled him along as they returned to the spruce forest. 

They didn’t talk for hours. All fun conversations from the other day washed down the drain while they worked. Lunch came agonizingly slow and the moment Punz said they could take a break, Purpled was running off to find somewhere to cry. He found the empty walls of Erets castle and sped inside. Eder and him formed quite the bond after Purpled went to him when needed help with his sexuality, Eret said anytime his castle was free for him to use and though now was a good time. He searched the entire property and found no sign of the king. He instead just sat on the throw, slouched down and tears clawing to escape. He knew he shouldn’t have stolen the stupid thing, now look where he was. 

After a few moments he perked his head up. He could hear his name being called from a distance away. He used his- Punz’s sleeve to wipe his face from any tears and walked outside. Then the yelling connected to a voice... Punz’s. Be back tracked into the stone building, surely he wouldn’t know Purpled was there right? Wrong. 

“Purp, Eret said you might be here” damn you Etsy. Punz looked at him as soon as he walked in “there you are, I wanted to talk to you but you kinda ran off...”. Purpled cleared his throat and focused his eyes on a painting to his left “yeah, just was tired haha”. Nobody believed that. The more the older stepped forewarn the more he was backing up, right until he hit a wall. Punz’s hand grabbed at his jaw to force the boy to look at him. “Y’know Purp, stealing from me was not very nice of you. Kinda think you should be punished”. Normally being punished meant having to take care of each other’s chores for the week. Purpled had to groan at it. Dream always gave them so much work to do already. 

“Whatever just message them to my com and I’ll return-“ Punz’s laughing interrupted him. “Oh no, sweetheart, that’s now what I mean. I’m gonna fuck you in my sweatshirt” his heart paused. He waiting for more laughing, some sort of indecation that this was a joke. He only continues to stare him in the eyes, keeping the firm hand on his jaw. “Wait- Really? This isn’t some joke?” He shook his head. This had to be some wet dream. Any moment he would wake up and go to the meeting again, this time remembering to change the fabric out. Puns could tell Purpled was starting to space out and quickly took action. He connected their lips, making the boy gasp out. 

The teenager was sensitive, he could already tell from how easily he melted at just a kiss. He used it to his advantage and started palming him. Purpled let out a muffled moan, Punz refusing to release his lip. He squirmed in his grip, trying to get himself some more friction but it was no use. Punz had complete control over his every move and the last thing he would allow was that. Letting the boy get what he wanted? Not a chance. 

“Calm down hun. We’ll get too it soon enough. Until then I want to do something for me. Can you?” Purpled nodded quickly. “Great I want you to suck me off” his face only got redder, he had no idea what he was doing. That didn’t stop him from sliding down to his knees as soon as Punz’s grip loosened. His pale fingers unbuckled the black belt and let the jeans fall. The older helped slide his boxers down to his anckels with his pants. He had to hold in a gasp when he saw the size. He was huge, bigger then Purpled but that didn’t take much. He broke his staring contest with it and carefully wrapped his lips around it. Punz’s fingers slid into his hair and grabbed a fistful. 

Purpled squeaked. Punz pulled him foreword and the feeling of it hitting the back of his throat surprised him. He started to slowly bob his head for a moment but the older got annoyed and started thrusting himself into the boys mouth. The noise of him gagging and such only encouraged him on. He brought himself to his finishefing points and stopped. As he pulled Purpled off his dick a long sting of saliva connected him to the now red and puffy lips. The sigh was quite wonderful. Punz pulled the boy off his knees to bring him into another heated kiss. 

And oh boy was Purpked desperate now. His arms wrapped around the back of Punz’s neck as he tried to pull him closer. “God if I knew how much of a white you were I would’ve done this much sooner” Purpled whimpered. “I just- Punz c’mon please do something” Punz worked to undress them both. He pulled down Purpleds jeans and boxers and then moved to remove his own t-shirt. He was keeping his promise. He wanted to fuck the boy in his hoodie. The way it hung on each of his limbs was such a sight he had to force himself to hold back a boner a majority of the day. But now, as he nipped at the pale flesh next to it, never felt better. 

He figured enough teasing had been done and pressed his fingers again Purpleds lips “Suck”. He accepted them and focused on making sure they were covered in his spit. Punz didn’t want this to hurt, even if it was some sort of punishment. Once deamed good he slid the hand down and circled a finger around the rim of his hole. He kept his eyes focused on Purpleds expressions. Watching as he shuttered and bit down on his lip. One finger pushed through and Punz paused. Purpled could only whine and jut his hips. Another one was added quickly and started to scissor and pump in his hole. Once framed enough a third was added and copied the same motions. Another finger and more moans later he picked up the shorter and carried him to the throne, a few feet away. 

“Look at you, my prince, looking all pretty on the throne for me” Purpled giggled and covered his red face. Punz lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Purpled was Interupted mid giggle and released a loud moan. It echoed throughout the castle, covering up the sound of Punz’s groan as he bottomed out. When Purp gave him a nod of approval he moved slowly. The boy was squirming at any type of movement, letting out all type of noises. 

It didn’t take long for him to mumble “‘m close”. It was slow and nice until then, but Punz wanted more and sped up. He pounded into Purp at a quick pace and smiled evilly at the response he got. Moments later white painted onto the two of their stomachs and the white sweatshirt. Punz followed closely, filling the bot to the brim. 

The next morning Eret walked up to the pair as the worker on a sheep farm to get wool for their base. “Do either of you know what the white stuff on my throne might be? I know you spent lunch together there”. Purpleds face turned a wonderful shade of red and denied any accusations. When Eret looked to Punz for a response, the man winked and kept Sheering at the colorful wool.


End file.
